Quiet Morning
by Ben Firebird
Summary: A small story about Samara and her thoughts about Shepard after Mass Effect 3's ending.


This story might content a few spoilers from the citadel dlc.

It was a quiet morning on Thessia.

The Justicar Samara sat by herself out on the terrace of her's and her daughter Falere's house, watching the huge city in the distance. That was still being rebuild, after the Reapers attack on the planet.

Yet as much as Samara was truly enjoying the beautiful sight. It did not take long before the nearly thousand-year-old asari let out a soft sigh, as she for the second time in the last hour tried to meditate yet again.

But like last time Samara did not have much luck with that. Whenever she closed her eyes she could clearly see the face of the one who had done so much to save them all from the Reapers. The one who had much to her surprise, found away into her heart, even though she had been reluctant to admit it at first.

Yet when she thought about everything Shepard had done for her, and especially the kiss they had shared in his apartment back on the Citadel. She felt her heartbeat rapidly increase.

Samara might have done her best to hide it at first.

But she simply could not deny, that she had felt some kind of connection with the human Spectre.

It was the type of connection, Samara had not felt in over fourhundred years. She had honestly never thought, that she would feel that deep longing and desire for anybody ever again. And she had sincerely hoped with all of her being, that both Shepard and her would make it through the final battle on Earth. Yet with Shepard gone, Samara did not know what to do with all of these emotions.

Even before the Reapers had show up, Samara had seriously consider the idea of quiting as a Justicar, and living the rest of her life peacefully. And when Shepard and her had kissed that one time. She could not deny that there was a very tiny part of her, that sincerely wished, that Shepard would join her wherever she went after the Reapers was defeated. But he was gone and she would never see him again.

"Emm...why couldn't you have stayed alive, so I could have shown you how grateful I am for meeting you...?" The older asari asked, with a lonely tear running down her face.

"Mother are you ok?" She heard her daughter Falere's voice ask behind her.

Quickly forcing her thoughts away from Shepard. Samara turned her head and looked back at her daughter. Who was staring at her with a worried look in her eyes. "I'm...fine honey. I just have a lot on my mind" she answered in a calm tone, and with a smile on her face, which she hoped would conceal her deep depression from her daughter.

No matter what, the last thing Samara want to do was burden Falere with her sadness. It was after all only a matter of time before Falere had to go back to the monastery on Lesuss, that was presently being rebuild. Actually the only reason why, Falere had been allow to leave the monastery in the first place, was because Samara was there to keep an eye on her. And since their time together was limited. Samara did her utmost to put on a cheerful face in front of her youngish, and not show her how truly sad and depressed she was these days.

Having predict that something along those lines, was going to be her mother's response, when she voiced her concern. Falere shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes a single time.

"Please do not lie to me, Mother. I am not blind here. It's pretty obvious that somethings is bothering you, and that it has been bothering you, since you got home from the battle on Earth. Is it that...human male I met back at the monastery?" Falere asked.

Not really sure how to address that man. He might have prevent her mother from commiting suicide. But there was a small part of her still felt like, he could have done more, to save her sister Rila. Yet Falere of course realized that bringing that up now, would most likely serve to make her mother even more depressed.

"My sadness has nothing to do with him Falere. I just saw so many terrible things on Earth. I need time, to process it all" Samara explained calmly. As she again turned her attention towards the city in the distance.

Sitting down beside her mother. Falere silently watched her face a few short seconds. "Mother I understand what you saw on Earth was terrible. I still have nightmares about how the Reapers turned all my friends back on Lesuss in to those Banshee things...But your depression mother, is not only about what happened on Earth. It's also because you miss that man, right?" Falere asked in a tone, that would have made it clear to just about anybody, that she would not accept any other response, but the truth.

Feeling somewhat annoyed by the fact that she had been unable to hide her sad feelings from Falere. Samara glared slightly at her daughter, who just kept on smiling at her.

Letting out a relinquished sigh. "Alright fine young lady I'll admit it, I do miss him Falere. He was such a nice person, who truly did everything he could to help out whoever was in trouble, no matter what race they where. And he was such a gallant warrior. You should have seen how many Collectors he defeated during our attack on their base, he was truly magnificent. And in my eyes, the whole galaxy should be mourning, his lost Falere. He saved us all" the nearly thousand-year-old asari said. Now doing nothing to keep the sadness, out of her eyes.

"I understand that you respect him as a fellow warrior mother, that was made pretty clear, back on Lesuss. But there is more to it than that. You are in-love with him ain't you? And no lying mother, while I myself ain't allow to feel that kind of love, because of the whole Ardat-Yakshi sickness. Even I know that it is somewhat common for us asaris, to have more than just one Bondmate in our lives, because of our long lifespan. So please tell me mother, how you really felt about that man" Falere said. Looking in to her mother's eyes with a slightly concerned expression on her face. She really want to do something to help her mother through, the deep depression she was in.

Glaring silently at her youngish, for two slightly tense minutes. Samara found herself thinking back to how unbelievable curious Falere had been, the first many years of her life. Back then, she always want to know about everything that was going on around her. And realizing that side of her daughter had not change much over the years, kinda made Samara happy. It was nice to know that somethings never changed.

"Alright Miss Nosy Blue, I'll tell" Samara finally said. Making certain to use Falere's old childhood nickname. And once she saw a small displeased frown appaer on Falere's forehead, she smiled a bit before she continued.

"I don't know when it happened, Falere. But at some point, during our hunt of the Collectors, I realized that I was falling in-love with Shepard. Maybe it was after he help me stop your sister. I do not think, I would have been able to end Morinth's life, if he had not been there to support me" the almost thousand-year-old asari explained. Then stared silently at the ground a few seconds, as she thought about how her oldest daughter, Morinth had met her end.

Samara did however quickly shake those depressing thoughts away. "Unfortunately Falere I messed up. When he tried to show me back on the Normandy, that he had the same kind of feelings for me, as I had for him. I push him away, because I was confused, and maybe a bit frightened of having such emotions again for somebody. I had not felt that way about anybody in over fourhundred years. And after I finally manage to open my heart to him back at the Citadel. He went and died to stop the Reapers" she said.

And it was only once she felt Falere gentle wrap her arms around her, that Samara realized that she was actually crying a bit. Which was something the Asari Justicar rarely did, even with all the gruesome things she had seen in her long life.

Having not seen her mother behaved this way, since their family had been broken up, by the death of Falere's 'father', and Morinth running off soon afterwards. The younger Asari tighten her grip on her weeping mother, and gentle rubbed her back.

"Just let it out mother. Just let it out" Falere whispered softly. Sincerely doing her best to comfort her heart broken mother, as much as she could. Knowing how strong and confident a woman her mother was, it was really awful seeing her in so much pain.

And Falere could not help but mentally ask the Goddess, why in the world Commander Shepard had to die. Her mother had just lost so much in her life.

First her love and Bondmate. Then Morinth to her own craziness, and shortly after that Rila to the Reapers. And then finally at the end of the Reaper war as it had been named, her mother had lost the second love of her life. Who had sacrifice himself to stop those damn machines, from killing all of them.

And so while mentally cursing the fact that Shepard couldn't have stayed alive so her mother had somebody to be with, when the time came for Falere to go back to the monastery on Lesuss. The younger Asari kept on gentle stroking her mother's back, to comfort her.

The Asari mother and daughter did however not stay like that for very long. Before Samara slowly pulled away, and got up on to her feet, where she quickly rubbed away the few cheeks.

"Le...lets go get some breakfast, I'm hungry" Samara said. Then without waiting for a response she turned and walked slowly towards the entrance.

Watching her mother silently, a short moment or two. Falere hurried stood up and went after her. Yet as the two Asaris step inside the house, they suddenly heard a small dippin sound from Samara's omni tool.

"Hm I wonder what this is?" The older Asari mumbled, mostly to herself. As she activate the message she had received.

"Hello there Samara I hope you are doing well" A familiar voice, which Samara had honestly thought she would never hear again said. And before she could get out a gasp of surprise, the voice continued.

"I just want to tell you, that I am still alive and kicking. Weeell maybe not kicking. Both of my legs were messed up pretty badly, they might take awhile to heal. Yet once they do, I'll definitely come visit you, that's a promise. I have a few things I would like to talk with you about, like spending the rest of my life with you" Shepard's determined voice said. And seconds after that, he ended the message with the words that he loved Samara, and that he would see her in a few weeks.

Finding what she had just heard, almost impossible to believe. The nearly thousand-year-old Asari just stood there with widen eyes. And with her mouth slightly open in disbelief. Even though it had only been a few seconds since the message had ended, Samara almost thought that the whole thing was nothing more then a wishful dream.

Falere on the other hand, was smiling brightly at Shepard's message to her mother. And as a couple of happy tears ran slowly down her face. Falere wrapped both of her arms around her mother one more time, hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations mom. I am so happy for you!" Yet even as those words left her mouth. Falere could easily tell, that her mother was so astonished, that she had not heard a word of what she had just said.

And knowing that. Falere narrowed each one of her blue eyes slightly, as she tried to figure out the best way, to get her mother out of her deep thoughts and back to reality. And finally after thinking about that for a small moment or two. She came up with an idea, that made a mischievous gleam appear in both of her eyes.

"Whee I'm going to get a new daddy!" The younger Asari shout out in a loud childish tone, that could likely be heard far and wide.

Hearing those words. Immediately snapped Samara back out of her far away thoughts. And just one single look at the mischievous smirk Falere, had on her face. Was all Samara need to tell, that her daughter was far from finished teasing her.

And knowing from Falere's childhood how bad her daughter's teasing could be, when she really got going. Samara felt a purple embarrassed glow appear on both of her cheeks, as she quickly pull away from the embrace.

"Let's go get something to eat"

With that said Samara hurried began making her way in the direction of the kitchen. Yet even though she knew, that she would be forced to tolerate her daughter's teasing the next many days. It did not take long before she was once again thinking about the man who was so unbelievable important to her.

'By the Goddess Shepard, you do not realize how happy you just made me. I can not wait to see you again, my love. The weeks it takes for you to get here are going to be the longest once, in my life' Samara thought. Then quickly decided that once he finally got there. The first thing she was going to do, was lock the two of them up in her bedroom, in an equal amount of weeks. And then really show him, how she felt about him.

And just the mere thought of everything Shepard and her was going to do, once they got reunited, send a light shiver of excitement through Samara's entire body, as she hurried onward towards the kitchen. With a still smirking Falere, walking only a few steps behind her.

The End


End file.
